Light and Dark
by mayimaginations
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kisah harian Solar dengan sahabatnya. Oh, dan kisah harian Halilintar dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Days with Yaya - - summary apaan ini? Warning: banyak kekurangan, gajelas, amatir, sejadi-jadinya (agak romance, -mungkin?-)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta

Light and Dark

By: May

.

.

Matahari memamerkan sinarnya. Di pagi hari ini, seorang gadis berhijab merah muda, melangkah dengan semangat menuju sekolah -baru- nya. Betapa bahagianya ia akhirnya menjadi siswi SMA. Ia menyapa teman-temannya yang sudah ia kenal dulu di SMP. Senyuman selalu terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ying!" Pekiknya girang sambil menghampiri gadis berkacamata. Gadis itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat sosok merah muda yang berlari ceria ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, gadis merah muda yang sangat bahagia.." Sapa Ying. Gadis merah muda itu hanya terkekeh. Sepasang sahabat sedari TK itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan bersama. Mereka sudah asyik bercerita.

"Kau benar-benar semangat sekali Yaya.." ucap Ying. "Tentu! Kita kan sudah SMA! Jadi harus semangat!" Balas Yaya seraya meninju tangannya ke atas dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

DUK!

"Eh..?"

Yaya merasakan kepalan tangannya meninju wajah seseorang -yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja-. Ia mendongak. Seorang pemuda bertopi hitam tengah memegang dagunya yang kesakitan. Ia meringis. "Ma.. Maafkan saya! Saya tidak bermaksud melukai anda!" Yaya benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi tunggu.. Yaya seperti mengenal sosok pemuda itu. "..Solar..?" Yaya mendekati pemuda yang masih memegangi dagunya yang lebam. Sementara Ying hanya terdiam bingung menyaksikan mereka berdua. Pemuda itu menatap Yaya tajam. Yaya melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. "Solar! Kau benar-benar sekolah di sini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku?!" Yaya merasa semangat lagi. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. Sementara pemuda itu masih menatap Yaya tidak suka.

"Solar? Kau ini kenapa sih? Kepalamu terbentur?" Ketus pemuda itu. Ia segera meninggalkan Yaya. "So.. Solar! " Yaya hendak menghampiri pamuda yang ia panggil 'Solar' itu. Tapi 'Solar' tak menghiraukannya dan kian menjauh. Yaya cemberut kesal. "SOLAR! SOMBONG KAU YA! AWAS NANTI!" Teriak Yaya yang ia yakin 'Solar' pasti mendengarnya. Wajahnya masih cemberut. Ying yang sedari tadi hanya menonton menepuk pundak Yaya yang mungkin lupa akan keberadaannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Yaya?" Tegur Ying. Wajah Yaya yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi masam. "Tadi aku tak sengaja menonjok Solar.. tapi, hanya masalah sekecil itu dia langsung marah," dengus Yaya. Ying menatap bingung sahabatnya itu. "Dia bukan Solar," Ying yang kenal dengan orang bernama 'Solar' yang disebutkan sahabatnya itu menggeleng. Yaya menatap Ying. "Maksudmu ada dua Solar di dunia ini?" Canda Yaya sambil tertawa. Ying terkekeh dan memukul lengan Yaya pelan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, Yaya masih memikirkan sosok pemuda 'Solar' itu. Apakah.. dia sudah berubah..?

Yaya menggerutu pelan. Seharusnya hari pertama masuk sekolah ini menjadi penuh semangat dan keceriaan. Namun, dengan adanya 'tragedi' tadi pagi, rasa kesalnya bangkit. Guru tengah memperkenalkan diri di depan. Yaya tidak fokus karena ternyata 'Solar' sekelas dengannya. Pemuda itu duduk di belakang pojok kiri, bersebelahan dengan jendela. Sejak ia masuk ke kelas, 'Solar' sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Kenapa Yaya jadi cemas begini? Ia takut sahabat baiknya (setelah Ying) telah berubah. Solar adalah anak yang ramah, penuh senyum. Mereka sekelas sejak tingkat 7 dan 8. Namun, Solar pindah sekolah ketika kenaikan tingkat 9. Mereka masih saling menghubungi, hingga mendekati ujian nasional. Yaya tak menerima kabar dari sahabatnya itu. Nomor telefon Solar tidak bisa dihubungi. Yaya murung beberapa hari hingga Ying selalu menghiburnya dengan beribu kata penyemangat.

 _"Aku yakin Solar pasti memiliki alasan tertentu. Hp nya kecebur di kloset mungkin.."_

 _"Yang pasti dia tidak akan melupakanmu, Ya!"_

 _"Kalian akan saling terhubung. Ikatan persahabatan itu kan kuat!"_

 _"Kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi!"_

Begitu lah Ying yang selalu ada untuknya. Yaya tersenyum dan memeluk sahabat baiknya itu seraya melontarkan ucapan terima kasih. Ya... Mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Di sinilah yang Yaya tunggu. Namun 'Solar' yang ia temui sudah berubah. Bukanlah Solar yang selalu tersenyum, melainkan Solar yang selalu memasang tatapan dingin.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Yaya tidak mood pergi ke kantin. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja. Saat di ambang pintu, Yaya melirik ke kursi di pojok kiri belakang. 'Solar' menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Buku kecil menemani di atas mejanya. Hati Yaya terdiam. "Ada apa denganmu Solar?"

Yaya mengambil sebuah buku novel. Ia membukanya langsung. Matanya berbinar kembali. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol seseorang. Walaupun senggolannya tidak terlalu keras dan Yaya sudah meminta maaf, saat itu juga ia dimarahi. Maklum, kakak kelas, ujar Yaya dalam hati. Yaya akhirnya duduk dengan perasaan malu karena ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh isi perpus tadi.

Yaya membuka bukunya kembali.

"Baru masuk sudah membuat keributan, kau memang tidak berubah.." Yaya yang tadinya membaca kata per kata novel itu langsung menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. "So.. Solar?!" Pekik Yaya ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang pemuda bertopi putih dan memakai kacamata khas tengah menatapnya seraya memangku wajah dengan tengannya. Dan reflek di sambut tatapan tajam orang-orang sekitar karena suara Yaya yang 'lumayan'. Yaya mengangguk sopan ketika penjaga perpustakaan menunjuk poster "harap tenang". Saat ia berbalik, pemuda itu cekikikan menahan tawanya. "Tidaka lucu!" Desis Yaya kesal. Tunggu sebentar. "So.. Solar? Bukannya tadi kamu di kelas..? Tunggu.. kau tadi pakai topi hitam.." Yaya berceloteh sendiri, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang yang tengah berhadapan dengannya. Sebelum ini semua membuatnya pusing, ia harus mengetes pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yaya dengan tatapan tajam. Solar menatap Yaya heran. "Memangnya kena.." "Jawab saja!" Yaya memotong perkataan Solar. Solar hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti Yaya. "Solar Boboiboy," "Siapa nama sahabatku sedari TK?!" "Ying, sahabat karib mu, dia orang China, kan?" "Kapan tanggal lahir ku?!" "5 Agustus, terakhir aku memberimu bros bunga melati," "Nice.. Ternyata kau benar Solar," ucap Yaya puas seraya mengangguk-angguk. Solar bertepuk tangan kecil. Terdiam sejenak. "Solar! Ini benar kau?! Kau benar-benar sekolah disini?!" Lagi, Yaya mendapat teguran.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak menghubungimu dulu, hp ku rusak.." Ucap Solar seraya menyeruput es coklat. Yaya hanya manggut-manggut. Kini mereka berada di taman sebelah kantin. Yaya masih sedikit bingung. "Umm.. Solar? Jadi benar kau tidak bertemu denganku tadi pagi?" Tanya Yaya. Sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku bertemu denganmu," jawaban Solar membuat mata Yaya terbelalak. Jadi, yang tadi pagi itu.. "Aku melihatmu sedang mengorek-ngorek sampah, lalu mengambil bangkai ikan, lalu kau berjalan dengan empat kakimu, lalu kau mengeong.." Selamat untuk Solar yang berhasil mendapatkan cubitan super keras di lengannya. Yaya mendelik tajam, sementara Solar hanya terkekeh seraya mengusap-usap lengannya. Yaya tersenyum. Inilah yang ia rindukan. Solar, sahabat baiknya. Yang selalu tersenyum penuh pesona. Yang selalu ceria. Yang terkadang jahil dan menyebalkan. Bukanlah sosok yang ia lihat di kelas tadi. Tunggu! Permasalahannya belum selesai!

"Solar.. sebenarnya.." Yaya menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dan apa yang ia lihat di kelas.

UHUK! Solar tersedak yang panik menepuk-nepuk pundak Solar dengan keras. "Orang? Yang mirip denganku? Pakai topi hitam? Aura mengerikan? Sekelas denganmu? Ahahaha" Solar tertawa. "I.. iya! Tidak mungkin aku salah lihat! Dia sangat mirip denganmu! Jadi aku kira.. dia adalah kau.." Yaya menahan rasa malunya karena tadi pagi ia dengan pede-nya meneriaki anak itu sombong. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti malu sekali," Tebakan Solar menusuk Yaya, sejak kapan cowok itu jadi peramal?

"Ya..., ya.., kan, aku tidak tahu!" Yaya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Berharap agar Solar berhenti menertawakan dirinya.

"Cowok yang kau temui tadi pagi itu.. adalah adik ku, kami anak kembar," ucap Solar setelah puas tertawa. Yaya mematung. Memang sangat mirip sih .. "Hm.. kau pernah memberitahuku kalau kau punya saudara kembar..tapi aku kan tak pernah melihatnya!" Yaya masih ngotot. Ia sebenarnya lupa kalau Solar punya saudara kembar. Solar menghela nafas. "Dulu aku sempat pisah dengan ayah dan dia, lalu kami bersama lagi.. juga alasanku kenapa pindah waktu itu," ucap Solar. Yaya terdiam. Ya, ada beberapa yang sengaja dirahasiakan Solar. Mungkin karena jika diceritakan akan membuatnya sedih. Yaya menghela nafas. Ternyata dirinya belum bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Solar.

"Um.. bisakah kau katakan pada adikmu, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi dan semoga dagunya cepat sembuh. Balurkan saja minyak gosok. Itu akan membuatnya lebih baik.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.." ucap Yaya, mencoba memecah suasana yang mulai mendung. Solar menatap Yaya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sendiri, kalian kan sekelas," Yaya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dan memohon agar Solar membantunya.

"Hmh. Baiklah.." Solar akhirnya pasrah. "Tapi, sesekali ajak dia ngobrol. Dia memang jutek seperti itu, tapi kalau sudah akrab dengannya, dia sangat baik," ucap Solar. Yaya mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah bel, masuk yuk?" Ajak Solar. Mereka beranjak dari meja taman dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing. Solar melirik Yaya dari sudut matanya. Yaya yang tengah bahagia, -karena bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya kembali- tersenyum manis. Pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan mata. Solar ikut tersenyum.

"Jantungku kambuh lagi..."

TBC

.

.

Note:

Maaf gaje.. lagi iseng corat coret.. masih amatir.. hehe.. jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan.. thanks yang udah mau baca.. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hali.. kau duluan saja.." Ucap Solar dengan merintih. Orang yang berdiri di depannya hanya menatap heran. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Perutku tiba-tiba.. aduuh.. aku harus ke kamar mandi! Kau duluan saja ya!" Ujar Solar dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Halilintar mendengus kasar.

"Ya sudahlah.."

Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta

Light and Dark

.

.

.

Aku melangkah. Terus berjalan. Hari ini hari pertamaku menjadi siswa SMA. Sudah lumayan lama juga ya aku hidup di dunia..

Sekolah.. ya..?

.

Akan berjalan sama seperti dulu. Tidak akan pernah dianggap. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai sifat dasar sama.

Penuh ego.

Berteman dengan yang pintar dan membully yang bodoh.

Bergaul dengan yang kaya dan menindas yang miskin.

Manusia hidup seperti itu. Apa gunanya hidup di dunia ini?

Untuk apa aku hidup?

Cih.. mulai lagi. Aku harus mengusir kata-kata aneh dalam pikiranku lagi.

"Jalani saja apa yang kau lihat sekarang, Hali" Ucapku.

Dinding bertuliskan "Sekolah Menengah Atas Pulau Rintis" sudah terlihat. Pulau Rintis.. selama ini Solar tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Tidak seperti kota-kota besar. Kota ini sederhana dan terasa sangat damai..

DUK!

Entah mengapa ini membuat hari pertama ku menjadi sial. Sebuah kepalan tangan meninju tepat di dagu ku. Lumayan keras.

"Ma.. Maafkan saya! Saya tidak bermaksud melukai anda!" Orang menyebalkan itu meminta maaf. Suaranya perempuan. Huh! Selamat! Kali ini kau tidak ku hajar balik karena alasan gender. Aku hanya diam memegangi dagu. Rasa sakitnya menjalar hingga rongga mulut.

"..Solar..?" Hm? Kenapa dia memanggil nama orang itu? Dia memanggilku? Maaf saja.. aku memang kembarannya, tapi apakah kami sangat mirip, sampai-sampai orang ini mengira aku adalah dia?

Dia mendekati ku. Aku hanya menatapnya. Seorang gadis berhijab merah muda dengan tatapannya yang sangat senang. "Solar! Kau benar-benar sekolah di sini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku?!" Ucapnya girang. Aku masih terdiam. Orang ini benar-benar-benar..

Menyebalkan..

"Solar? Kau ini kenapa sih? Kepalamu terbentur?" Ucapku kesal. Jelas aku bukan Solar. Percaya diri sekali dia. Aku bergegas meninggalkannya. "So.. Solar! " Dia bersikeras memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Bodo amat. Kau salah orang. Aku terus melangkah agar menjauh dari orang itu.

"SOLAR! SOMBONG KAU YA! AWAS NANTI!"

Suaranya hampir membuatku terlonjak. Ya ampun.. dasar keras kepala.. hari pertamaku menjadi benar-benar berantakan. Karena orang itu.. yah semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi..

.

.

Sial! Dia sekelas denganku!

.

.

.

"Hali?" Solar menepuk pundak adiknya yang tengah melamun di meja makan. Halilintar sedikit terkejut. Namun, ia langsung mengendalikan diri. "Hm, kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar cuek. "Mikirin apa hayoo? Jangan melamun. Nanti kesambet.. hehe," Solar masih saja iseng walau ia jelas melihat tampang adiknya yang suram.

Solar menatap dagu Halilintar. Sedikit lebam. Solar bertekad untuk tidak menjahili Yaya lagi.

"Dagunya di cat pakai apa?" Pertanyaan Solar membuat Halilintar langsung memberi tatapan mengerikan. Solar nyengir walau dalam hati ia berdoa agar hari ini masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.

"Sa.. sakit ya?" Bagus! Solar sudah keringat dingin. Halilintar mendengus.

"Ada 'sesuatu terjadi' tadi pagi.." Jawab Halilintar akhirnya. Solar mengeluarkan minyak gosok dari kantongnya. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada Halilintar. Adiknya hanya menatap minyak gosok itu dengan heran.

"Yaya, um.. maksudku.. orang yang meninju mu tadi pagi.. dia minta maaf atas perbuatannya. Dan semoga kau cepat sembuh. Nih.. balurkan di dagu mu.." Ucap Solar. Halilintar menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Jelas kau mengenalnya kan?" Geram Halilintar. Manik ruby nya seperti mengeluarkan kilatan listrik.

"I.. iya.." Solar terbata-bata.

"Ya Allah.. lindungi hambamu.." doa Solar dalam hati.

Namun, Halilintar hanya mendengus lalu memalingkan wajah. "Ini semua salah mu.."

"Lho? Kok jadi aku sih?" Solar tak terima. Halilintar memilih untuk diam. Solar menghela nafas. Memang susah menghadapi kembarannya ini.

"U yu yu.. adik kecil jangan ngambek dong.. iya deh.. abangmu yang super tampan ini salah.. sini.. Abang balurin minyak.."

"Njisss!"

.

.

"Dia sahabatmu?"

"Yap! Kau harus berkenalan dengannya juga!"

"Ck.. menyebalkan.."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lanjut? Thank's yg udh baca fic yang 'sejadijadinya' ini : D


	3. Chapter 3

**Mayimaginations**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta

.

.

Light and Dark

.

.

 **Chapter 3** ( right?)

 **Bekal**

.

Halilintar berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ramai. Wajah datar nan dinginnya selalu terpasang. Tidak pernah senyum. Para siswi juga takut-takut menyapa padahal suka. Halilintar memang tampan. Namun aura mengerikan yang sudah dapat dirasakan dari jarak lima meter, membuat orang lain enggan berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak punya teman. Toh sebenarnya ia tidak masalah akan hal itu. Ia lebih suka menyendiri.

.

"Dia pernah bilang, bicara dengan orang lain itu buang-buang waktu," Solar menjelaskan. Yaya menekuk wajahnya. Ia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Halilintar tadi pagi di kelas. Gadis itu sudah berbaik hati menyapa dan mencoba berkenalan dengan baik. Namun, Halilintar sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Ia sibuk membaca buku dan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sedang berbicara. Wajah Yaya memerah kesal dan sedikit malu karena teman-teman yang lain mulai mengejeknya, "Yah.. Dikacangin.. kasihan.."

"Kau pingin banget ngobrol sama Hali, ya?" Tanya Solar dengan nada jahil. Yaya mendelik.

"Aku kan belum minta maaf secara langsung soal kejadian itu!" Yaya berjalan lebih cepat. Meninggalkan Solar dua langkah di belakangnya.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah memaafkan mu," Ucap Solar, segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yaya. Gadis berhijab itu masih menatap Solar tidak yakin. Ia merasa bahwa Halilintar masih marah padanya.

"Sepertinya mood mu kurang baik hari ini, mau jalan-jalan?" Solar menawarkan. Yaya terdiam sejenak. Lalu menggeleng.

"Kau mau kemana aku ikut deh.. apapun untuk mu, Princess Yaya.." Solar membungkukkan badannya. Senyuman Yaya kembali. Ia tertawa kecil seraya mendorong Solar yang sekarang bersikap layaknya pengawal. Well, lupakan Halilintar. Yaya sudah berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin dan wajah ramah penyayang untuk minta maaf. Semoga Hali benar-benar memaafkannya.

.

.

.

"Err... Ya?"

"Hm?"

Yaya berjalan dengan riang. Mood kesalnya sudah hilang terbawa angin panas siang ini. Tangan kanan Solar menjinjing kantung belanjaan.

"Kita, mau ngapain?" Tanya Solar menatap plastik putih di tangannya.

Firasatnya tidak enak. Keringat dingin mulai muncul.

"Kau pasti sudah lama tidak memakan biskuit ku kan?"

GLEK!

Selamat jalan Solar, semoga kau tenang di alam sana.

.

.

.

Halilintar berdecak sebal. Ia sudah lama menunggu Solar pulang. Charger HP-nya pasti dipakai Solar, mengingat kemarin, secara ajaib Solar kehilangan charger miliknya. Dan sialnya, Halilintar tidak menemukan barang yang ia cari di daerah kekuasaan Solar. Hali membuat kesimpulan yang mutlak, bahwa Solar telah membawa barang itu. Sekarang, HP-nya terbaring membisu di atas sofa. Baterainya habis total.

Yah, ia dengan senang hati siap merampok kembali barang miliknya setelah saudaranya itu tiba di rumah. Namun, hingga kini Solar sama sekali tidak terlihat.

.

Tok.. tok..

Halilintar mengangkat wajahnya. Bersiap menjitak kepala kakak kembarnya itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia membeku. Nafasnya tercekat. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Bukan Solar yang tertangkap oleh manik Ruby miliknya. Seorang wanita paruh baya, mengenakan seragam kerja. Tatapanya hangat penuh kasih sayang. Namun, Halilintar selalu menganggapnya dingin tak berperasaan.

"Bun.. da.. tumben pulang cepat.." ucap Halilintar, berusaha senormal-normalnya. Susah payah mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata itu. Ia bergegas salim.

"Bunda cuma mampir sebentar. Barusan rapat di kantor dekat sini," Ibunya menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Halilintar berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat seperti senyum jutek. Setidaknya tidak terlihat oleh sang ibu. Wanita itu melangkah menuju dapur.

.

"Dimana Solar?"

Halilintar mendengus dalam hati. Ya, kan? Pasti Solar. Pertanyaan itu pasti akan segera ia dengar. Ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya juga akan ditanyakan jika ia tidak ada. Dan Hali sendiri pun sedang bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan kembarannya itu.

"Tidak tahu Bun, Solar belum pulang," Halilintar mengabaikan ekspresi ibunya yang mulai khawatir. Hey, Solar sudah SMA, ia tak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Namun, sepertinya sang bunda benar-benar khawatir. Ia meraih HP-nya dan segera menghubungi anak kesayangannya itu. Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

.

"Hali, tolong antarkan makanan ini ke Solar ya," Bunda tersenyum seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal. Tangan Hali menerimanya, sementara hatinya menolak, kenapa pula harus mengantarkan bekal untuk Solar? Dan.. ia tidak tahu Solar ada dimana sekarang.

"Kamu tahu mini market dekat sini?" Bundanya segera memberi penjelasan. Halilintar hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Suka tidak suka harus ia lakukan. Mau tidak mau, ia harus berangkat. Menyampaikan bekal istimewa untuk tuan muda Solar dari sang ibunda tercinta. Halilintar mendengus, menatap bekal yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik. Bahkan ibunya tidak menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan atau belum. Ia berjalan cepat, agar cepat sampai, memberikan bekal ini, kembali ke rumah, masuk ke kamar. Dan ia tidak lupa untuk mengambil kembali chargernya.

.

.

Halilintar sudah berada di depan rumah tempat dimana Solar berada. Rumah bercat krem itu berada disamping mini market, seperti yang dikatakan bundanya. Halilintar mengetuk pintu. Mengucapkan salam. Menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Namun hening.

Halilintar berdecak sebal. Atau jangan-jangan, ia salah rumah? Tapi tidak mungkin seorang Halilintar salah. Ia mengetuk pintu lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Halilintar tersedak. Begitu banyak kejutan yang ia dapatkan hari ini dari balik pintu.

.

"Eh.. Ha.. Halilintar?!" Si pembuka pintu berseru kaget setelah melihat makhluk di hadapnnya. Tangannya belepotan tepung. Wajahnya juga terkena coretan butir putih itu. Ia mengenakan celemek berwarna merah mudanya senada dengan hijabnya.

Halilintar berseru jengkel dalam hati. Entah mengapa setelah melihat gadis ini, harinya seakan lebih memburuk. Ternyata ia memang salah rumah.

"Cari Solar ya? Dia ada di dalam. Masuk dulu, yuk," gadis itu dengan ramah mempersilahkan Halilintar yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yaya, yang telah meninju dagu Halilintar tempo hari. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Hali, Solar berada di rumah gadis menyebalkan itu.

Solar ada di dalam. Entah hal sibuk apa yang ia lakukan. Seharusnya dialah yang membuka pintu. Masalah akan menjadi lebih mudah. Halilintar merutuk saudaranya itu. Kenapa pula Solar harus main di sini? Apakah tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih baik?

"Oi! Hali! Ayo masuk!" Solar berteriak dari dalam. Halilintar menggerutu. Ia tidak akan masuk.

"Aku cuman nganterin bekal ini buat Solar. Dan ambilkan charger HPku di orang itu," Halilintar seolah memberikan perintah seraya menyerahkan bekal milik Solar dengan wajah datar. Yaya mendelik. Wajah tiada ramah sama sekali, seenaknya menyuruh.

"Wajah beku," Yaya menggerutu pelan, tangannya menerima bekal itu. Seharusnya Halilintar tidak bisa mendengar gerutuan Yaya.

.

DUK!

.

Yaya meringis. Jarinya yang penuh tepung, mengotori hijab merah muda yang ia usap. Halilintar baru saja mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala gadis itu. Tidak kencang, namun bisa membuat suara seperti tadi. Memang tidak sakit, namun Yaya merasa sangat kesal karena sikap ramahnya tidak diterima oleh Halilintar.

.

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH?!" Bentak Yaya kesal. Ia meremas bagian atas plastik bekal. Halilintar tersentak kaget. Solar yang mendengar bentakan Yaya, langsung menuju TKP.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Solar, menatap adik kembarnya dan Yaya secara bergantian.

"Nih bekalnya. Dia minta charger HP mu," Volume suara Yaya sudah kembali normal. Namun nafasnya masih menderu. Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan pintu, masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Umm.. Yaya? Hali boleh masuk kan?" Solar berharap agar Yaya menghiraukannya.

"Dia tidak mau masuk," jawab Yaya dari dalam. Solar menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Apa?" Halilintar menaikkan bahu.

"Masuk! Kau harus minta maaf" Perintah Solar.

"Mana charger ku?" Halilintar tidak mempedulikan perintah Solar.

"Charger apa?"

"HP"

"Aku pinjam sebentar. Nanti kukembalikan," ucap Solar enteng. "Dari pada main hp, mending ikut bikin biskuit,"

"Hei?! Apa-apaan?!" Halilintar mengomel ketika Solar langsung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam. Ia berontak sekuat tenaga. Namun Solar terus mendorongnya. Tanpa takut, Solar telah memasukan harimau buas ke dalam rumah Yaya.

"Plis.. Hali.. temani abangmu ini di sini.." bisik Solar gemetar. Halilintar menaikkan alisnya. Ia mulai merasakan aura tidak baik

.

.

TBC

.

Note:

Hello readers! Makasih udah mau ngelanjutin baca fic amburadul ini.. Thank's banget buat yang udah nge-review.. review kalian= bahan bakar biar semangat ngelanjutin (menurut me).. So, silahkan review bila ada waktu..

Sekian,


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Mayimaginations**

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta

.

Light and Dark

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Biskuit**

 **.**

 **.**

"Solar! Biskuitnya sudah matang! Cobalah!" Ucap Yaya riang. Tidak ada rasa kesal seperti tadi di wajahnya.

Yaya membawa nampan panas berisi biskuit yang baru saja matang. Solar mendekati biskuit itu perlahan. Halilintar bahkan melihat aura menyedihkan dari tubuh Solar. Sejujurnya, ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Solar menatap ngeri biskuit kering yang mati itu.

"Halilintar juga boleh coba!" Ujar Yaya riang. Dia benar-benar melupakan kekesalannya pada pemuda itu. 'Cepat sekali suasana hatinya berubah, cewek labil' dengus Halilintar dalam hati.

Solar mengambil salah satu biskuit itu perlahan. Biskuit berbentuk hati dengan selai merah di atasnya. Solar meneguk ludah. Ia mendongak. Mata Yaya berbinar-binar senang. Solar tidak bisa menolaknya.

Baiklah, satu biskuit saja.

.

.

.

"Kau masukin apa aja sih?!" Halilintar naik darah. Ia sedikit panik ketika wajah Solar tiba-tiba menghijau. Perutnya bergejolak. Saat itu juga Solar izin ke kamar mandi. Setelah kepergian Solar, Halilintar langsung mengintrogasi Yaya yang menatap Solar bingung.

"Bahan-bahan biasa, kok," jawab Yaya. Halilintar mengernyit. Bahan biasa seperti apa yang gadis itu masukkan. Halilintar mengambil biskuit 'beracun' itu dari atas nampan. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Makan saja, aku yakin biskuitku pasti enak. Mungkin Solar tidak sengaja memakan yang gosong," ujar Yaya. Ia masih berharap pemuda bertopi hitam itu mau memakan biskuitnya. Halilintar berseru dalam hati. Mana mungkin ia akan memakan benda yang membuat saudaranya itu pergi ke kamar mandi dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau sudah mencobanya?" Halilintar bertanya dingin. Yaya tertawa, membuat Halilintar semakin ingin menjitaknya.

"Aku tidak perlu mencobanya, karena aku yakin, biskuit buatanku pasti sangat enak," Yaya masih terkekeh. Halilintar menggeram. Greget rasanya melihat gadis dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi itu.

"Cobalah.. ku mohon.." Yaya mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya. Halilintar membalasnya dengan tatapan datar -dan kesal. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Yaya mendengus sebal. Ia memindahkan biskuitnya ke dalam toples. Namun, sepertinya Halilintar benar-benar penasaran dengan biskuit itu. Untuk antisipasi, ia hanya menggigit sedikit biskuit berbentuk hati itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" Yaya sungguh bersemangat. Ia melihat Halilintar yang menggigit biskuitnya. Halilintar tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terdiam.

"Halilintar?" Panggil Yaya bingung.

.

HAP!

.

Halilintar dengan gesit memasukkan sisa biskuit yang ia makan ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Yaya yang terperanjat kaget, tidak bisa menolak.

Yaya mengunyah biskuitnya. Indra pengecapnya mencerna rasa biskuit yang ia katakan sangat enak.

.

.

.

"Enak?"

Yaya membisu. Halilintar puas menyindirnya. Gadis berhijab merah muda itu terduduk lesu. Ia menatap biskuit buatannya sendiri.

"Padahal aku yakin, pasti sudah enak.." Yaya menghela nafas. Ia memutar-mutar biskuitnya dengan jari.

"Buktinya?" Halilintar semakin senang menyindir Yaya. Kini Yaya murung.

"Apa yang salah ya? Padahal aku sudah memasukkan banyak bawang," ucap Yaya. Halilintar membelalak tidak percaya. Bawang? Sekarang ia tahu kenapa rasa biskuit itu sangat mengerikan. Resep Yaya sepertinya melenceng jauh.

Halilintar mendengus. Entah mengapa ia merasa tambah kesal saat melihat Yaya murung. Ia segera mengambil tepung yang tersisa. Yaya menatapnya heran,

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hali?"

,

Halilintar tidak menjawabnya. Yaya yang mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Halilintar, hanya mengamati gerak gerik pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa membuat biskuit?" Yaya semakin penasaran.

"Sekarang semua orang mudah melakukannya karena ada teknologi yang bernama internet," jawab Halilintar dengan ketus seraya memperlihatkan ponselnya -milik Solar. Layar ponsel itu menampilkan panduan membuat biskuit. Yaya malah cekikikan. Halilintar memberikan deathglare nya. Apa yang lucu?

"Ternyata kau bisa cerewet juga ya?" Sekarang Yaya gantian menyindirnya. Wajah Halilintar memanas. "Oh, dan perlu kau ingat. Resep di internet itu belum tentu enak loh.. kau harus kreatif membuat resep sendiri," lanjut Yaya.

"Biskuit kreatifmu ternyata gagal, sayang sekali," dengus Halilintar. Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tepung yang sedang ia pegang.

"Tidak gagal! Cuma kurang sempurna saja!" Yaya protes. Masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan. Halilintar lelah menghadapinya.

"Sini ku bantu, sekarang ku ikuti resepmu." Yaya segera mengambil telur dan memecahkannya. Halilintar tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia membiarkan Yaya berada di sampingnya.

.

.

Sementara itu..

"Aduuh, perutku sayang.." Solar keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia masih memegangi perutnya. Dari depan kamar mandi, ia melihat Yaya sedang berada di dekat Halilintar. Wajah Yaya terlihat senang berusaha mengajak Halilintar bicara. Solar tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah berbaikan.

"Ukh, kenapa perutku mulas lagi?" Solar segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandi -lagi.

.

.

.

"Yeay! Sudah matang!" Yaya mengeluarkan nampan panas dari oven. Aroma biskuit tercium sangat lezat. Yah, semoga rasanya juga lezat.

Yaya langsung mengambil biskuit yang masih panas. Seketika ia langsung melempar biskuit itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hati-hati b*g*. Masih panas." Pemuda yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya berseru ketus. Yaya terdiam, menatap Halilintar. Pemuda itu tahu, Yaya pasti marah karena ia berkata demikian.

"Makasih, Hali. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau perhatian sekali." Yaya malah tersenyum. Rasanya Halilintar ingin memukul meja saking kesalnya.

.

 _Lho? Kenapa kesal, Hali?_ Author auto muncul.

 _Dasar Author berisik!_ Gerutu Halilintar.

.

Yaya mengambil biskuit. Sudah tidak terlalu panas. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia mulai memakannya.

"Enak!" Yaya bersorak senang. Rasanya benar-benar lebih baik dari biskuit buatannya.

"Kau hebat Hali!" Yaya menghabiskan biskuitnya. Halilintar mendengus. Tentu saja enak.

"Mpfh! Apa-apaan sih?!" Halilintar berontak tidak terima. Ia kaget karena Yaya tiba-tiba menyodorkan biskuit ke mulutnya. Yaya malah menatapnya bingung. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, tidak perlu disuapi," dengus Halilintar. Ia mengambil biskuit yang baru. Yaya mematung sejenak. "Disuapi"?! Padahal Yaya tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Berarti tadi Halilintar juga menyuapinya? Sekarang wajah Yaya memerah karena malu.

Halilintar mengunyah biskuitnya. Rasa normal menjalar di lidahnya. Baguslah.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu.

.

Wajah Halilintar memanas. Yaya menahan tawanya.

"Kau belum makan ya, Hali?" Tanya Yaya tepat sasaran. Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa kesal karena telah meruntuhkan harga dirinya sendiri. Ia memang belum makan sejak tadi pagi.

"Mau ku buatkan makanan? Nasi dan lauk?" Tanya Yaya lagi. Halilintar menggeleng tegas.

"Baiklah, ku buatkan saja ya!" Yaya beranjak berdiri. Halilintar melotot. Kenapa gadis ini susah sekali mengerti perkataan -bahasa tubuh- orang lain. Halilintar meremas jarinya gemas. Kenapa Solar betah berteman dengan anak keras kepala seperti dia.

Dan satu hal lagi.

Apakah Yaya bisa memasak? Halilintar tidak yakin setelah melihat biskuit mematikan karya Yaya.

.

"Ahaha, tenang saja. Walau biskuit ku kurang enak, Aku pintar masak makanan pokok loh." Yaya mulai menyalakan kompor. Justru itulah yang membuat Halilintar semakin tidak yakin.

Yaya mengerti maksud ekspresi Halilintar. Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika kau tidak percaya. Aku panaskan saja makanan ini ya." Yaya mengambil plastik putih yang ditinggalkan Solar di atas meja. Bekal untuk Solar.

"Terserahlah," gumam Halilintar. Yang penting gadis itu diam dan tidak mengajaknya bicara.

.

Halilintar menghela nafas pelan. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dari dunia luar, dari interaksi dengan orang lain. Kenapa ia masih betah berada di rumah ini? Bersama orang lain pula.

Ia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan orang lain, mengingat dirinya membuat biskuit bersama Yaya. Ia tidak suka orang lain. Apalagi perempuan. Baginya, perempuan itu berisik, mudah marah, banyak mau, egois, dan merepotkan. Bahkan, ibunya sendiri. Halilintar tidak mengerti cara jalan pikir perempuan. Mereka sulit memaafkan dan selalu mengungkit masa lalu. Tidak mau menerima kebenaran dari orang lain.

Halilintar menatap punggung Yaya. Gadis itu memang mencentangi semua list prasangka buruk menurut Hali. Tapi.. ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Selama ini, tidak ada satupun perempuan yang berani menyapanya. Mereka terlalu takut dengan hal buruk yang akan mereka terima ketika mendentar kata-kata kejam Halilintar. Namun berbeda dengan gadis yang kini sedang memasakan makanan untuknya. Tanpa ada rasa takut mengajak Halilintar bicara. Gadis itu berusaha menghancurkan dinding kokoh yang memenjarakan Halilintar.

Yaya tahu Halilintar tidak memliki teman karena keinginannya sendiri.

Tapi, Yaya juga tahu, Halilintar bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ia sangat kesepian.

Halilintar telah tenggelam jauh dalam kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

"Wangi sekali, masak apa Ya?" Tanya Solar. Akhirnya orang ini selesai juga mengurus masalahnya.

"Cuman memansakan masakan bundamu," jawab Yaya. Ia bersenandung riang sembari mengaduk sup jagung. Solar mendadak lapar. Padahal ia merasa tidak bisa makan apa-apa lagi setelah biskuit Yaya tercerna di perutnya.

.

Solar kemudian menghampiri Halilintar dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku ketinggalan apa?" Solar menatap biskuit yang rasanya semakin banyak saja di atas meja.

"Banyak," Halilintar mengangkat bahu. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Solar mengambil jalur aman. Tadinya ia sempat tergoda dengan aroma biskuit yang kelihatannya 'baru' itu. Namun bayangan biskuit Yaya yang tadi tidak bisa berhenti menghantui perutnya.

Tangan Solar menopang dagunya. Matanya tidak bosan menatap punggung Yaya. Memperhatikan Yaya yang sedang menuangkan sup ke mangkuk. Begitu riang dan lincahnya gadis itu. Solar tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

.

Ia membayangkan seorang istri yang sedang memasak makan malam untuk suam.. "Bersihkan otak kotormu." Halilintar menendang kaki Solar dengan sengaja. Solar mendelik. Tendangan Halilintar tidak main-main, Solar mengusap kaki malangnya itu.

Solar menatap Halilintar, memikirkan cara untuk membalas adiknya itu. Ide jahil terbesit begitu saja di otak Solar. Ia tertawa setan dalam hati, "Jangan-jangan, kau berpikiran lebih dari pada yang kupikirkan."

.

"Solar?! Kenapa tiduran di lantai?!" Seru Yaya panik ketika Solar tengkurap di lantai. Kusrinya baru saja ditendang Halilintar.

.

.

.

T B C

Note:

.

Lanjut ga nih?

.

Oke.. first..

May mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Haliya1305, Aprilia, Haliana0805 dan para review yang slalu bikin May semangat ngetik. Thank you guys! Semoga kalian tambah demen sama fic ini.. hehe

Then.. Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mau nunggu kelanjutan fic ini..

Love You All!

.

 **Mayimaginations**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Mayimaginations**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Light and Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Morning with Solar**

("Lho, tunggu.. kok..? SOLAR! KAU YANG GANTI JUDULNYA YA?!")

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

(deleted)

"Thor! Tega amat sih! Kenapa dihapus?!" (Solar)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Taman Kota**

("Maaf Solar, tapi memang inilah kenyataannya")

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya mengelap dahinya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Bisa ga?" Solar nongol di sampingnya, menatap remeh gadis di hadapannya. Tak lupa ia memasang wajah super menyebalkan guna mengejek Yaya.

"Tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, S-o-l-a-r." Yaya menggunakan senyum kesabaran terakhirnya untuk menghadapi pemuda itu. Sebenarnya tangannya tak sabar ingin menjambak kacamata 'cool' yang dipakai Solar.

"Aku memang berpikir itu tidak mudah, kok," ucap Solar. Yaya hendak membalas namun ia tak berdaya. Kenyataannya memang benar apa yang dikatakan Solar. Sudah lima belas menit ia menghabiskan waktu memperbaiki rantai sepedanya yang kendur. Tangannya sudah belepotan dengan oli.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bawa ke bengkel," bujuk Solar.

"Tuh kan, kau sendiri tidak bisa," Yaya mendengus puas.

"Memang tidak bisa," Solar mengangkat bahu. Ia berjongkok, tangannya bersedekap di atas lututnya. Menatap rantai sepeda yang sejak tadi tidak mengalami kemajuan.

Solar speechless. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa sepeda Yaya tidak bisa berfungsi.

"Rantainya putus, Ya"

.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa, Solar! Aku bisa memperbaikinya! Aku sudah biasa mengurusi rantai sepeda yang lepas!" Solar menirukan gaya bicara Yaya, sementara gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya memasang wajah masam. Solar cekikikan. Seru sekali memandang wajah Yaya yang sekarang.

.

Mereka berdua mendorong sepedanya masing-masing, menuju bengkel sepeda terdekat. Sepeda Solar baik-baik saja, ia hanya ingin menemani sahabatnya itu. Namun, sangat di sayangkan, ternyata bengkelnya belum buka.

Entah apa yang bisa menggambarkan ekspresi Yaya saat ini, saya pun bingung menjelaskannya. Solar menghela nafas.

.

"Ya udah, yuk, jalan aja." Ujar Solar. Ia memasang standar sepedanya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Sepeda mu baik-baik saja, kan?" Yaya menatap Solar heran.

"Baik, Alhamdulillah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"SOLAR!" Yaya melotot, sementara yang dipelototi hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah, kau maunya gimana? Mau ku bonceng?" Solar menawarkan. Yaya menggeleng tegas. Ia tidak mau dibonceng.

"Maksudku, Solar saja yang naik sepeda.. aku akan jalan kaki.. oke?" Yaya menyarankan yang lain.

"Ga seru naik sepeda sendirian," ucap Solar sambil bersedekap. Yaya menghela nafas. Ia habis pikir menghadapi sahabatnya itu. Maunya apa? Kemarin, Solar bilang, ia ingin sekali naik sepeda ke taman kota. Sudah lama ia tidak bersepeda katanya. Sekarang Solar malah ingin jalan saja, karena sepeda Yaya harus dibawa ke bengkel dan pemuda itu tidak mau bersepeda sendirian. Sejujurnya, Yaya merasa sangat bersalah. Wajahnya semakin murung.

"Ayo dong! Masih pagi jangan murung! Semangat!" Solar mengusap-usap kepala Yaya dengan brutal.

"Iya, iya! Stop!" Yaya berusaha menghindari tangan Solar. Pemuda bertopi putih itu hanya terkekeh geli. Yaya mendengus, ia merapikan hijabnya yang menjadi berantakan akibat ulah Solar.

"Terus, sepedanya mau di tinggal di sini, nih?" Tanya Yaya.

"Of course, mau ditaruh dimana? Mau di dorong lagi sampai taman kota?" Ujar Solar lagi. Entah kenapa sejak tadi ia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Yaya dengan serius.

"Tenang saja, daerah ini aman, oh, aku akan minta tolong ke Hali supaya dia mengambil sepeda kita," Solar mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya. Yaya hanya menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa? Minta tolong sama anak es itu? Pasti Solar sedang bercanda -lagi.

.

"Jadi.. jalan aja nih?" Tanya Yaya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Tidak," Solar menatap lurus jalanan membuat Yaya meremas tangannya dengan gemas. Sudah berapa kali Solar mengerjainya hari ini?

"Kita LARIII!" Solar mengayunkan kakinya dengan cepat, memecah angin segar di pagi yang dingin ini. Meninggalkan Yaya yang masih terbengong mencerna keadaan. Yaya terkesiap. Ia baru tersadar. Solar telah memulai perlombaan. Yaya cepat-cepat memacu langkahnya.

"SOLAARR!"

.

.

.

.

Langit dihiasi awan kelabu. Cuaca pagi ini mendung. Air hujan masih bertengger di dedaunan dan rumput bekas hujan tadi malam. Terbentuk pula genangan air kecil di daerah pejalan kaki taman kota. Bulan ini memang sudah memasuki musim penghujan. Udara dingin bertiup menyapa seluruh penduduk yang sedang menikmati pagi.

"Ya, istirahat dulu, yuk?" Ajak Solar yang sudah terengah-engah.

"Baru sepuluh putaran lho! Ayo lagi!" Seru Yaya bersemangat. Ia sudah lari meninggalkan Solar yang sudah tidak kuat lagi di belakang.

Solar ternganga. Taman Kota Pulau Rintis ini lumayan luas. Mereka berdua mengelilingi Taman Kota sejak tadi. Berlomba siapa yang paling kuat lari mengelilingi taman besar itu. Yang kalah harus meneraktir sekoteng. Solar yakin bahwa Yaya pasti sudah menyerah setelah putaran ke lima. Namun semuanya terlihat jelas sekarang. Yaya memiliki stamina yang kuat sekali. Solar menciut. Ia memang lelaki yang payah. Lain kali, ia tidak akan mengajak Yaya bertanding lari lagi.

.

"Maliiiiing!"

Solar tersentak. Terdengar derapan langkah dari belakang. Semua orang terlihat was-was.

"Ckck, pagi-pagi sudah ada aja yang jadi maling," gumam Solar sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Solar kembali berlari, hendak menyusul Yaya. Ia tidak boleh kalah.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang mengerumuni, lalu memukulinya. Mimik wajah mereka terlihat marah. Solar mengaduh kesakitan. Ia berusaha menahan pukulan orang-orang marah tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia dipukuli. Padahal tadi ia baik-baik saja, tidak, ia tadi sedang kelelahan. Lalu kerumunan orang berteriak "maling". Dan sekarang inilah yang terjadi. Solar menjadi korban kesalahpahaman. Solar berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu, hendak menjelaskan atau malah ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, manusia-manusia itu sudah dibutakan oleh amarah.

"HENTIKAN! INI TEMAN SAYA!" Suara itu melengking menerobos kerumunan pemarah itu. Tidak di dengar, gadis itu berusaha masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Ia mendorong orang-orang yang berani mendekati temannya itu.

"KALIAN SALAH ORANG!" Yaya menjerit lagi. Ia sudah berada di samping Solar. Orang-orang berhenti memukulinya. Tiba-tiba seorang ibu maju menghampiri mereka berdua, mengamati Solar lekat-lekat. Sepertinya ibu itulah yang menjadi korban kemalingan. Lalu, beliau terlihat terkejut. Kakinya gemetar.

"Ma.. maaf ya, dik.." ibu itu gelagapan setelah mengetahuinya. Orang-orang pemarah itu kini bergumam, "Ya ampun, ternyata salah orang."

Orang-orang itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ada yang minta maaf sekilas, ada yang langsung pergi karena tidak ingin terlibat, namun ada juga yang menawarkannya untuk segera diobati. Solar menolaknya dengan halus. Ia mengatakan bahwa hanya lebam-lebam, tidak terlalu parah. Ia masih bisa berjalan. Ia juga menyarankan orang-orang itu untuk segera mencari maling yang sebenarnya.

Yaya menatap Solar dengan kesal. Mengapa Solar malah mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja padahal matanya sudaha bengap? Jujur, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Ia hampir berteriak memarahi orang-orang yang sudah memukuli Solar. Namun, pemuda itu menahannya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Yaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Sakit?" Tanya Yaya yang tengah menekan luka lebam di mata Solar dengan es yang dibalut kain lap milik penjual es cincau. Solar menggeleng -yang malah membuat Yaya cemas. Yaya beralih menempelkan es pada lengan Solar yang menjadi sasaran terbanyak pukulan tadi.

"Harusnya kau tidak diam saja," Yaya menghela nafas. Ia kasihan melihat tangan sahabatnya itu babak belur. Solar terkekeh.

"Kalau aku melawan, aku pasti tidak akan diperhatikan mu seperti in.. aduhh," Solar mengaduh, Yaya menekan lebam di tangan Solar dengan kuat.

"Jangan bercanda, Solar Boboiboy. Aku serius sekarang," Yaya menatap Solar dengan tajam. Pemuda bertopi putih itu masih saja terkekeh walau Yaya sudah memperlihatkan aura keseriusannya.

"Hei, sudahlah, coba lihat! Untung saja aku tidak difitnah maling beneran. Dibawa ke kantor polisi, lalu dipenjara. Author kita tidak akan tega memasukkan aku yang tampan ini ke dalam penjara." Ujar Solar enteng. Yaya menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yang penting Solar masih tersenyum sekarang.

.

.

Yaya memesan dua bungkus es cincau. Harusnya Solar meneraktir sekoteng. Tapi sudahlah. Dengan riang, ia mengambil pesanan dan kembali menuju tempat Solar berada.

Tunggu. Yaya terdiam sejenak. Ia mendapati Solar tengah mengibaskan topi putih ke wajahnya yang terasa gerah -padahal sedang mendung. Kacamatanya tidak ia kenakan. Tentu saja kacamata itu patah karena serangan orang-orang tadi. Yaya masih terdiam menatapnya. Pikirannya tampak berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu.

.

.

.

Entah beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

"Huh!" Ying mendengus sebal. Mata safirnya memelototi handphone yang ia pegang. Yaya yang tengah membaca, langsung melirik sahabatnya.

"Kenapa, Ying?" Yaya mendekati Ying penasaran. Gadis berkacamata bulat itu langsung menunjukkan handphonenya di depan wajah sahabatnya. Yaya mengernyit heran, membaca judul yang bercetak tebal. "Kamutuber muda yang berbakat"

"Coba liat, Ya! Anak ini, seumuran sama kita! Dapet gaji satu miliar per tahun cuma gara-gara jadi kamutuber!" Seru Ying ketus. Yaya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Memang kenapa? Bagus kan, masih muda tapi sudah berpenghasilan," tanggap Yaya senang. Ying cemberut, "masa dapet uang semudah itu, bikin iri aja."

"Bicara di depan kamera tidak semudah itu, Ying," jelas Yaya lembut.

.

Ying kembali men-scroll gawainya. Jemarinya berhenti sebentar. Ia menatap gambar pemuda berbakat itu.

"Btw, dia mirip banget sama Solar ya.." komentar Ying seraya memperlihatkan gambar itu pada Yaya. Gadis berhijab itu terdiam sejenak, mengamati lelaki yang ada di gambar itu. Ying tersentak. Ia menunjuk lelaki itu dengan jari gemetar.

"Jangan-jangan.. dia memang Solar.." Ying berujar serius. Yaya mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha! Oh, Ying, Ying... Di dunia ini kita punya tujuh orang yang berparas mirip dengan kita! Ah atau jangan-jangan, dia Halilintar?" Yaya tergelak -belajardaripengalaman. Air matanya sampai keluar. Ying cemberut. Ia menatap gambar itu lagi. Memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam dan ada sehelainya berwarna putih. Ia memakai kacamata goggle, dengan jas lab putih. Di gambar itu nampaknya ia sedang berkesperimen entah apa. Senyumannya mengembang menatap kamera yang sedang merekamnya.

"Solar jarang membuka topinya. Dan pasti kacamata 'cool'nya selalu dipakai. Itu sudah jadi stylenya. Tidak mungkin Solar jadi seterbuka ini.." Yaya masih tertawa sambil menunjuk gambar itu.

"Yah, untung saja author kita membuat sekolah yang terbebas dari aturan tentang penampilan, kalau tidak, topi dan kacamatanya pasti sudah disita," tanggap Ying santai.

.

Ying menekan salah satu video pemuda itu. Nama channel pemuda itu adalah "Eksperimen Kuy!". Sesuai nama, ia mengupload video tentang eksperimen nya. Sudah lebih dari tiga juta subscriber. Ying menontonnya. Memang keren, dan sangat bermanfaat. Pemuda itu kreatif sekali. Eksperimen sains yang ia pelajari di sekolah, dipraktikan oleh pemuda ini dengan menyenangkan dan mudah dimengerti. Pantas saja satu miliar itu layak baginya. Ying menatap pemuda yang sedang menjelaskan percobaannya.

Mirip.. gumam Ying. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan nama asli kamutuber itu. Selalu saja menggunakan pen namenya di setiap ulasan.

"Ah! Benar juga!" Pekik Ying tiba-tiba. Yaya tersentak dibuatnya.

"Aku mau jadi kamutuber saja!" Ying memutuskan dengan keyakinan seratus persen. Yaya melongo. Cepat sekali sahabatnya itu memutuskan.

"Tunggu saja, Ya. Nanti satu miliarnya -atau bahkan lebih- akan ku bagi padamu," Ying tertawa. Ia sudah mulai berandai-andai. Yaya yang menatapnya ikut tertawa senang.

"Semangat, Ying! Sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih pada Solar setelah ini," canda Yaya. Ying melotot. Ia tahu Yaya sedang menyindirnya. Ya, pemuda itu 99,325% mirip sekali dengan Solar. Namun, hanya mirip kan?

.

.

.

"Ya? Oi, Yaya Yah!" Solar memanggil namanya. Yaya terhempas kembali ke dunia nyata. Topi putih Solar sudah bertengger kembali menutupi rambut hitamnya. Namun Yaya yakin, tadi ada sehelai rambut putih di antara rambut hitamnya.

"Ngapain bengong? Oh, maaf ya, wajahku memang bersinar, jangan melongo kayak gitu.. wadow!"

Yaya memukul lebamnya dengan sebungkus es cincau dingin.

"Solar! Coba buka lagi topimu!" Pinta Yaya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Solar menatapnya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba..

Solar jarang membuka topinya. Tadi ia hanya kegerahan dan reflek saja menjadikan topinya sebagai kipas.

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Solar penasaran.

"Mau liat aja, hehe~" Yaya tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengorek kebenaran. Ia ingin Ying tahu kalau sebenarnya pemuda kamutuber berbakat itu bukan Solar.

"Mirip sama seseorang ya?" Tebakan Solar tepat sasaran. Yaya sempat menduga bahwa Solar adalah penyihir. Ia selalu dapat menduga apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Yaya malah tergelak.

"Jadi, waktu itu, aku sama Ying lihat anak seumuran kita jadi kamutuber, terus katanya, gajinya dia per tahun itu satu em, lalu, Ying bilang, anak itu mirip banget sama Solar," jelas Yaya panjang lebar. Ia sampai menitikkan air mata lagi. Solar manggut-manggut. Ia membiarkan Yaya tertawa puas dahulu.

"Kamutuber itu emang aku," ujar Solar santai. Yaya tersentak sebentar. Apa? Apa Solar bilang? Dia adalah kamutuber muda berpenghasilan satu miliar itu? Yaya menahan tawanya. Solar mengernyit.

"Kau ga percaya?" Solar bersender di kursi kayu dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dadanya. Yaya masih cekikikan. Solar hanya menonton Yaya sampai ia selesai. Yaya menyeka air matanya.

"Sudah," ucap Yaya girang. Maksudnya, tertawanya sudah selesai.

"Kalau ga percaya, ya sudah.." Solar menyeruput es cincaunya. Yaya yang tadinya tersenyum, langsung terdiam. Solar tidak pernah bicara seserius ini. Biasanya ia langsung tertawa atau menyebutkan kalimat-kalimat aneh super sok nya.

Yaya meneguk ludah. Lalu menatap Solar lekat-lekat.

"Sol.. Solar.. beneran?" Yaya menunjukkan mimik serius. Serius Solar, sahabatnya itu, ternyata kamutuber yang gajinya satu miliar. Awalnya ia memang tidak percaya. Namun melihat Solar yang serius seperti ini..

Tiba-tiba Solar tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kok ketawa?" Yaya bertanya polos. Tunggu sebentar. Oh. Ia pasti dikerjai lagi. Wajah Yaya memanas.

"Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau temui, mirip dengan ku? Tau ga, Ya? Kita itu punya tujuh kembaran di dunia ini," Solar masih ngakak. Wajah Yaya semakin memanas. Padahal ia yang mengatakan kepada Ying tentang tujuh kembaran itu tempo hari.

.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, gimana kabar kalian berdua? Tambah akrab?" Tanya Solar iseng. Yaya cemberut. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan Solar.

"Dia selalu memanggilku 'cerewet', 'hoy, cerewet', 'berisik, cerewet', 'dasar cerewet', huh! Memangnya aku cerewet?!" Yaya mendumel tidak terima. Solar terkekeh. Memang cerewet kan? Namun Solar tahu, Yaya sama sekali tidak 'tersakiti' ketika berhadapan dengan kembarannya itu.

"Setidaknya dia sudah mau ngobrol sama orang lain.." Solar menghela nafas lega. Yaya terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia masih berpikir masalah apa yang sebenarnya membuat Halilintar seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Solar tertawa.

"Kau aneh sekali, Ya, orang kayak gitu kok berani dideketin," ujar Solar dengan mata berair. Ia sudah banyak tertawa pagi ini.

Yaya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat ingin menemani Halilintar. Alasannya bukan karena ia adalah kembarannya Solar. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin berteman dengan Halilintar. Tapi Yaya tidak tahu akan 'sesuatu' itu. Ia hanya merasa bahwa sebenarnya Halilintar..

"Kesepian,"

Yaya tersentak. Ia menatap manusia yang baru saja melontarkan kata itu. Persis seperti yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Halilintar sebenarnya kesepian.. dia butuh teman," Solar menghela nafas. Ia menatap gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Senyumannya merekah ditimpa cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus tebalnya awan mendung, "makasih sudah mau menemaninya, Ya."

Yaya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Solar mengucapkannya dengan tulus dan tanpa ada candaan tambahan. Namun, Yaya malah bingung, kenapa Solar malah mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya?

"Aduh, emang risih ya diliatin sama fans, jadi kamutuber terkenal tidak seindah yang ku kira," Solar mengangkat bahu, ia mulai ngelantur lagi.

"Tuh kan! Menghayal saja terus!" Yaya melotot sebal. Pemuda itu terkekeh seperti biasa.

"Balik, yuk!" Solar pun bangkit. Es cincaunya sudah habis. Yaya mengangguk. Ia meletakkan plastik bekas minumnya di tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Solar menghela nafas lega dalam hati. Ia menatap punggung Yaya yang berjalan di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Untung saja Yaya tidak percaya kalau dirinyalah sang pemilik channel "Eksperimen Kuy!". Entah kenapa Solar tidak ingin Yaya tahu tentang hal ini. Mungkin Solar akan memberitahu kebenarannya pada gadis itu suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Yaya tersenyum bahagia. Ia melirik Solar yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. "Terima kasih Solar. Karenamu, Ying jadi punya impian baru."

.

.

.

.

Bonus:

Halilintar menguap lebar. Ia baru saja bangun. Tangannya langsung merogoh gawai yang berada di meja belajar. Melihat adakah sesuatu yang penting hari ini. Halilintar mengernyit.

.

.

 **Sol spatu** :

Hali..! Tolong bawa pulang sepedaku, ya! Di bengkel Pak Go Go. Tau kan? Ayo keluar, jangan mager mulu. Makasih banyak loh ya! Babay!

.

Halilintar terdiam menatap handponnya. Seharusnya ia tidak menyalakan handphone nya pagi ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Note 1:

Hayhayhay! Apakah masih ada reader di sini? Khehe..

Stelah sekian lama, akhirnya chap 5 ini di update juga.

Ending? Kayaknya masih beberapa chapter lagi deh.. nyehehe..

Pokoknya makasih banyak buat semua yang masih mau baca dan nunggu ff ini.T_T

Kira-kira...

HaliYa atau SolarYa?

Terserah May. Wahahah.

Makasih buat review kalian semua!

Love you all!

.

 **Mayimaginations**


End file.
